Many audio amplifiers in vehicles do not use serial data communications due to limitations associated with the vehicle architecture, costs associated with these communications, and other constraints. As such, diagnostic testing using the vehicle's serial data bus is not possible at the assembly plant or while the vehicle is in service, thereby rendering the amplifiers vulnerable to undetected operational issues. One method of testing non-bussed vehicle amplifiers involves disconnecting portions thereof, such as removal of trim panels and disconnection of some of the wiring, which can be invasive and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to perform diagnostic testing on non-bussed vehicle amplifiers, both at the assembly plant and during servicing of the vehicle.